Computing and communication devices are capable of performing an increasing variety of functions and tasks that continue to improve the user's experience. Computing and communication devices can run a variety of applications, can connect to a variety of wired and wireless networks, can perform point of sale transactions to purchase goods and/or services, and/or can download content, which can be stored and/or displayed on the computing and communicating devices.
A computing and communication device may use a device identifier, such as a mobile directory number (MDN) and/or other information, when communicating with another device, which may enable the other device to identify and/or authenticate the computing and communication device. Unfortunately, the device identifier can be compromised in a manner that enables another computing and communication device to use the identifier without authorization.